Captain Fantastic 2
by mrslilygirl
Summary: "Mais uma vez à batalha! E quando sobrevoarem aquele campo, lembrem-se de quem são e quem vocês representam!"
1. Prólogo-Teaser

- Lily, vem logo! Eles já vão começar o anúncio!

Lily Evans estava na cozinha, terminando de preparar xícaras de chá para ela mesma, seu namorado, James Potter, e o melhor amigo dele, Sirius Black. Os três estavam tão empolgados e ansiosos com o anúncio dos jogadores convocados para a seleção inglesa de quadribol que Lily achou que uma xícara de chá faria bem a todos¹.

A convocação era especial para os três não somente por motivos patrióticos ou pela paixão pelo esporte. James Potter era um dos jogadores elegíveis para representar a Inglaterra na Copa Mundial naquele verão. Embora ele estivesse em uma posição privilegiada, sendo o atual capitão do Puddlemere United, um dos times mais importantes da liga nacional, James se recusava a contar com a convocação antes de ela ser anunciada oficialmente no rádio.

- Estou aqui, estou aqui! – Lily exclamou, correndo para a sala com uma bandeja encantada flutuando à sua frente. Ela serviu as xícaras e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, segurando a mão livre dele.

O técnico da seleção, John Martin, anunciou o nome de alguns companheiros de time de James, mas isso não o deixava mais calmo. Talvez John tivesse preferência por Rhys Little, capitão do Caerphilly Catapults, um dos grandes rivais do United. Rhys era um jogador excepcionalmente talentoso e talvez merecesse mesmo uma convocação.

- Rhys é galês, seu idiota – Sirius gentilmente lembrou James, dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Ah, é – James concordou vagamente, o nervosismo crescendo cada vez mais em seu peito.

- Artilheiros – soou a voz de John pelo rádio. – Steve Thomas, do Falmouth Falcons. Theo Jones, do Wimbourne Wasps. George Swan, do Appleby Arrows. Amber Turner, do Tutshill Tornadoes. E James Potter, do Puddlemere United.

**Captain Fantastic 2**

**01.11.13**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal!

Quem acompanhou_ Captain Fantastic_ em sua publicação original sabe que eu adoro escrever N/A. Em _Captain Fantastic 2_ não será diferente, mas se vocês não se importarem, eu vou publicá-las aqui: emotional-latitude (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com/na

Quando eu cito referências, gosto de acompanhá-las com links. Como o FF não permite isso, escrever igual eu fiz acima é o único jeito - mas ele é feio, não é? Acho que postando no Tumblr fica mais bonitinho e organizado. Não é necessário ter uma conta no Tumblr e muito menos seguir o meu blog para poder ler a página.

E é isso. Espero que gostem da continuação de _Captain Fantastic_ :)


	2. Capítulo Um - Wildfire

Eu podia ver todos aqueles rostos. Sei que essa é uma afirmação estranha quando "aqueles rostos" são os de 60 mil pessoas. Mas eles não eram apenas um borrão pra mim, eles eram reais e suas emoções estavam claramente visíveis, mesmo à distância. A esperança e a emoção eram comuns em ambos os lados da multidão, o que os diferenciava era o time para o qual estavam torcendo.

Havia um mar de camisas brancas de um lado e o som dele cantando meu nome me arrepiou. Todas aquelas pessoas... as crianças, os idosos, as famílias, os hooligans, os fãs casuais. Todos estavam contando comigo.

Eu ainda me lembrava do que Richard Wishaw havia escrito sobre mim quando o meu técnico no Puddlemre United me dera a braçadeira de capitão._ "Potter pode ter sido bem sucedido em Hogwarts, mas ele é muito jovem para entender as verdadeiras responsabilidades de ser um capitão em um time profissional. Ele pode ser tentado a jogar por sua glória pessoal, como tantos outros fizeram no passado. E o Puddlemere United precisa e merece mais." _

Eu sei que ele não tinha contra mim, pessoalmente. Comentaristas de quadribol geralmente são assim – eles se esquecem que os jogadores são seres humanos e falam sobre nós como se não tivéssemos emoções. O artigo me ensinou a não ler o que é escrito sobre mim nos jornais – uma lição muito valiosa, devo acrescentar -, mas ele eventualmente me motivou e... bom, olhe pra mim agora, Wishaw!

E em um momento como esse eu podia dizer sinceramente que não havia nenhuma glória pessoal sendo perseguida no Estádio Nacional de Quadribol da Alemanha. Ser o capitão ou não era irrelevante pra mim. Eu jogaria com o meu coração por aquelas pessoas que ali estavam, meus compatriotas, em sua maioria. Ser campeão significava tanto pra eles quanto para mim, talvez até mais, e nos anos futuros, talvez as pessoas se lembrariam de quem pegou o pomo de ouro, ou o placar, mas eles provavelmente não se lembrariam de quem havia sido o capitão da Inglaterra na final de 82. E eu aceitava isso.

Respirei fundo uma última vez antes de me juntar aos meus companheiros de time no centro do campo. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, apenas sorrimos uns para os outros.

E logo o jogo começou.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic 2**

**Capítulo Um – Wildfire**

James Potter era um homem muito sortudo. Aos 22 anos ele era, não apenas um jogador titular do Puddlemere United, o clube de quadribol mais bem-sucedido do Reino Unido, como também era o capitão do time. Este era um feito impressionante para alguém que quatro anos antes estivera prestes a desistir de jogar profissionalmente.

Seu primeiro ano no United foi bastante agitado. James havia participado de apenas dois jogos pelos reservas quando Carlton Phillips levou um balaço na cabeça e foi forçado a se afastar dos campos até o fim da temporada (caso você esteja se perguntando o que houve com Carlton, ele está bem agora e joga na liga americana de quadribol). Carlton, naquele momento, era o artilheiro do campeonato e um dos favoritos da torcida. Não foi fácil substituí-lo, mas James fez o seu trabalho.

Quadribol profissional era muito mais duro do que o jogado nas escolas. Alguns jogadores roubavam descaradamente, outros jogavam extremamente sujo. Você tinha que ser três vezes mais cuidadoso, mas se tivesse talento, o resto poderia ser resolvido. E James tinha talento pra vender. Tanto que ele ganhou o prêmio de melhor jogador em sua primeira temporada, batendo muitos jogadores mais experientes, como Anthony Marcol, que havia ganho o prêmio por quatro anos consecutivos.

Não demorou muito para que as camisas do Puddlemere United com o número 16 fossem as mais vendidas no país. James passou de jogar em Hogwarts a jogar campeonatos europeus em 10 meses.

Mas o sucesso nos campos não era o único motivo pelo qual James Potter era um homem de sorte. Ele estava namorando uma das melhores aurores que o Ministério da Magia já havia empregado, que coincidentemente era a mulher mais linda do mundo – a primeira e única Lily Evans.

Ele pretendia elevar a relação dos dois ao nível mais alto. James já sabia fazia muito tempo que queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de Lily e vinha planejando há meses o pedido de casamento perfeito. James a levaria ao _Le Boss_, um pequeno restaurante francês em Puddletow que Lily amava e insistia para que eles jantassem lá sempre que ela estava na cidade – o que acontecia com menos frequência do que James gostaria. Lily morava em Londres e ela tinha apenas uma semana por mês para se juntar a ele na cidade onde o Puddlemere United era sediado.

James odiava essa situação e ele sabia que se casar com Lily não mudaria nada – ele não tinha a menor intenção de sair do clube e Lily também não pretendia deixar seu trabalho, algo que ele jamais pediria que ela fizesse -, mas ele queria se comprometer, queria construir uma família e queria que todos soubessem que seu coração pertencia à ruiva que ele amava há mais de dez anos.

Seus planos tiveram que ser alterados, no entanto, quando John Martin o convocara para a Copa Mundial. James deveria se encontrar com os colegas em uma semana, no mesmo dia que ele havia escolhido para pedir Lily em casamento. Ela não poderia ir a Puddletown, então James teria que ir até Londres. Ele amava Londres, de verdade, mas isso era desapontador. Lily não gostava de nenhum restaurante londrino do jeito que ela gostava do _Le Boss_. Nenhum lugar em Londres guardava tantas memórias deles juntos.

Depois de pensar por horas, entretanto, James conseguiu formular um novo plano perfeito.

* * *

Lily estava incrivelmente cansada naquela noite. Tudo que ela queria era chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho e cair na cama. Na manhã seguinte ela teria que acordar cedo para surpreender seu namorado na estação de St. Pancras, de onde ele embarcaria para Bruxelas, na Bélgica, e depois para Colônia, na Alemanha, com o resto da delegação da Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol. Lily sorriu ao pensar em James. Já não era o bastante ele ser capitão do Puddlemere United, ele agora era oficialmente jogador da seleção!

Cheia de orgulho e com a cabeça nas nuvens, a ruiva virou o corredor que levava ao seu apartamento e quase tropeçou em alguma coisa no chão em frente à sua porta. Olhando de novo, ela percebeu que não era _coisa_ e sim _alguém_. Ninguém menos que James estava sentado ali, vestindo sua camisa azul claro favorita e com os cabelos levemente mais alinhados do que o normal.

Lily puxou o namorado pelo braço, fazendo-o ficar de pé para que ela pudesse beijá-lo. James riu entre os beijos apaixonados. Os reencontros dos dois eram sempre assim, alguns minutos de muitos abraços e beijos e sussurros de "eu senti tanta saudade de você" antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Não me entenda mal, mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou, puxando James pela camisa, pra ter certeza que ele estava li mesmo, que ela não estava alucinando.

- Eu vim te levar pra jantar, oras! – James respondeu, trazendo-a mais pra perto. – Nós não vamos nos ver até depois da estreia da Inglaterra, o que vai levar, muito, _muito_ tempo.

E era verdade, o primeiro jogo aconteceria dentro de um mês, e durante todo o tempo de preparação, os times estariam seriamente concentrados e com pouco contato com o mundo alheio ao quadribol. John Martin acreditava que quanto menos distrações, melhor.

O estereótipo de que mulher demora muito para escolher roupa não era verdadeiro para Lily. Em poucos minutos ela saiu de seu quarto usando um vestido verde escuro que ela adorava. Os dois caminharam pelas ruas de Londres, aparentemente sem rumo, mas logo James parou em frente à estação de King's Cross. Lily olhou para ele, esperando alguma explicação, mas nenhuma veio.

- Vamos – ele disse simplesmente, encorajando-a a continuar.

- James, você sabe quantos restaurantes existem por aqui? Por que você quer jantar em um que precise ir de _trem_?

Ele não respondeu, apenas conduziu-a até a plataforma nove e meia. Aquele era um dos portais entre o mundo dos trouxas e o mundo dos bruxos, e Lily o conhecia perfeitamente bem. Ela sabia, inclusive, que o Expresso de Hogwarts não estaria ali até o fim do ano escolar, dali duas semanas. James, no entanto, insistiu para que ela fosse com ele e, mesmo reclamando, Lily o fez.

O que estava do outro lado da plataforma fez os olhos da ruiva saltarem. A surpresa foi tão grande que tudo que ela pode fazer foi olhar para James de boca aberta.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava _sim_ parado ali, seu exterior iluminado por milhares de luzinhas e parecendo ainda mais encantado do que o normal. Havia uma cabine em particular que brilhava na escuridão que era dentro do trem.

- Vamos – James repetiu, dirigindo-se até lá.

Lily se lembrava daquele lugar. Eles haviam se conhecido ali.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou. Seu coração estava tão disparado que ela tinha certeza que James podia ouvi-lo. Merlin, até o maquinista devia estar ouvindo!

- Estou te levando para jantar – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- James...

A cabine estava decorada com daffodils, os narcisos amarelos típicos do País de Gales. O quintal da casa de James em Puddletown era cheio deles e Lily fazia questão de cultivá-los. Ela levava alguns consigo toda vez que deixava a cidade, e os colocava em um vaso perto de sua cama. Sentia-se mais perto do namorado assim.

A luz da cabine provinha de algumas velas espalhadas estrategicamente pelo recinto. Os bancos haviam sido magicamente retirados e no centro da cabine havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras. O prato principal era risoto de frango – na primeira vez em que James fora para a cozinha preparar um jantar romântico, esta havia sido sua escolha.

Ele puxou uma cadeira para a namorada e sentou-se de frente para ela na outra. James havia planejado tudo detalhadamente, mas não contava com o nervosismo que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele envolveu as mãos de Lily nas suas e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de reunir a coragem necessária para fazer o pedido mais importante de sua vida.

- Eu tinha um discurso enorme preparado, mas as palavras estão fugindo de mim. Então, eu só... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de se ajoelhar aos pés da namorada. – Lily Evans, você quer se casar comigo?

Lily tinha certeza que agora até pessoas na _lua_ poderiam ouvir o coração dela batendo desesperadamente em seu peito. Eles estavam namorando há quatro anos e é claro que ela imaginava ficar com James para sempre, mas Lily realmente não estava esperando ser pedida em casamento por ele. Não tão já, pelo menos. A situação era complicada, o trabalho de ambos os mantinha separados na maior parte do tempo... Mas mesmo assim, _all you need is love_, não é?

- É claro que eu quero, James Potter! – ela respondeu, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. O anel que ele lhe dera não tinha nada de extravagante, era simples e elegante como tudo mais que dizia respeito à Lily. E por isso mesmo, era perfeito.

Aquela noite foi tão longa, que, na manhã seguinte, por pouco o trem da Seleção Inglesa não partiu sem um de seus mais promissores jogadores.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!  
As notas sobre esse capítulo estão em emotional-latitude (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com/na

Obrigada pela leitura! =D  
Espero que tenham gostado!


	3. Capítulo Dois - Mischief

Seus companheiros de time eram... interessantes. Tirando os que James já conhecia do Puddlemere United, a maioria dos outros jogadores tentara fazer de sua vida um inferno na primeira semana de treinamento. Alguns tinham inveja do talento de James e sua crescente popularidade. Outros culpavam James pela não convocação de jogadores mais velhos. James não era o único jovem no time, mas ele era a maior ameaça aos que estavam envelhecendo e já haviam passado de sua melhor forma há muito tempo – e ainda assim insistiam em não se aposentar.

Esse era o maior problema da Inglaterra nos últimos vinte anos, jogadores que já estavam na seleção há tanto tempo que se achavam acima do técnico, quem quer que ele fosse. Mas John Martin estava tentando mudar essa realidade. Ele visava o futuro e planejava pensando lá na frente, algo que não havia sido bem aceito pelos bruxos responsáveis pela Associação de Quadribol inglesa. A instituição era bastante corrupta e os benefícios financeiros recebidos por seus membros eram sempre mais importantes. John não aceitava isso e brigava com todo seu coração para fazer uma mudança definitiva.

James o admirava imensamente, não apenas por isso, mas por tudo que John era. Ele havia sido um ótimo jogador em seus dias e detinha o recorde de mais partidas jogadas por seu país. Pouco tempo depois de sua aposentadoria, John havia sido convidado para treinar a seleção nacional e, ao aceitar, ele havia se cercado da melhor equipe técnica que alguém poderia ter. Seu assistente, Vincent Agthoven, era um holandês famoso por seu sucesso em seu próprio país e em vários outros. Juntos eles haviam trazido novas esperanças aos torcedores e jornalistas ingleses.

E James gostaria de pagar a confiança que ambos haviam depositado nele, mesmo que isso significasse ter que fazer inimigos dentro do time.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic 2**

_Capítulo Dois – __Mischief_

James era mentalmente muito forte, ele conseguia lidar com as musiquinhas e brincadeiras – por Merlin, ele era o rei do mal-feito, o líder dos Marotos. Seria necessário muito mais do que rimas idiotas e esconder suas roupas para deixá-lo minimamente irritado. Na verdade, ele se divertia com a situação. Um bando de homens de 30 anos se comportando como adolescentes bobos era, no mínimo, engraçado.

Seus amigos do United estavam do seu lado, alguns mais do que outros, mas James temia que eles fossem prejudicados por isso.

- Quero que saibam que vocês não me devem nada – ele lhes disse uma noite, quando estavam todos sentados em seu quarto no hotel. – Aqui eu não sou seu capitão e eu não vou usar isso contra vocês quando voltarmos.

- Você é nosso capitão onde quer que a gente jogue, _Potter _– Mia Simmons respondeu, indignada. – E não ouse questionar nossa lealdade.

Mia era batedora do Puddlemere United, onde fazia dupla com William Fitz. Ela era também o braço direito de James e faria qualquer coisa por seu amigo. James seria eternamente grato por toda a ajuda que ela havia lhe dado e por sua inabalável fé nele. Haviam poucas pessoas que acreditavam tanto em seu potencial, como jogador e como pessoa, quanto Mia. James não sabia, porém, que além da forte amizade, a batedora também nutria uma enorme paixão por ele – algo que ela lutava com todas as suas forças para esconder.

- Jamais faria isso – James rebateu, sorrindo. – Mas vocês não foram convocados por minha causa e sim pelo seu próprio talento. Não quero que seu esforço tenha sido em vão, vocês merecem jogar.

- Nós vamos jogar – Fitz disse. – Não são _eles_ que decidem isso.

- E se _eles_ não quiserem jogar conosco, o problema não é nosso – Ian Ward completou.

O sorriso de James aumentou. Era verdade que se John Martin decidisse escalar os cinco jogadores do Puddlemere United para o time que iniciaria as partidas, eles estariam em maior número. Mas se esse não fosse o caso, aqueles que estivessem no time principal seriam, sem dúvida, alienados pelos outros.

- Um por todos e todos por um – Mia disse, levantando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada. Os outros fizeram o mesmo e, atendendo a pedidos, não falaram mais sobre o assunto.

* * *

A estreia na Copa Mundial estava se aproximando rapidamente. James adentrou o vestiário depois do pesado treinamento daquela manhã, louco para tomar uma ducha e ir almoçar. Ele se dirigiu ao seu armário para pegar sua roupa e sua toalha e percebeu que, mais uma vez, sua cueca havia sumido. Revirou os olhos, puxou sua varinha e conjurou uma nova.

"Sério, isso é o melhor que vocês podem fazer?", ele pensou. James não teria problema nenhum em vestir seu shorts sem nada por baixo, e também não tinha vergonha de desfilar nu pelo vestiário. Além disso, ele era bruxo e podia conjurar quantas cuecas quisesse, como estava fazendo naquele momento. Qual era a graça dessa brincadeira, ele jamais entenderia.

Antes que ele pudesse tomar seu banho, no entanto, John Martin entrou, batendo a porta com força e trazendo Mia e Rose McCoy, as duas mulheres do time, consigo. Todos pararam o que faziam, e Fitz, que estava só de toalha, correu para vestir novamente sua camisa.

- Trouxeram à minha atenção um fato curioso que está acontecendo há quase um mês – John disse, sua voz, que tinha sempre um tom amigável, especialmente quando ele falava com os jogadores, agora apresentava um tom sério e irritado. – Aparentemente alguém anda escondendo as roupas íntimas do Potter. Ou será que estão roubando?

Os olhos de James se arregalaram. Ele olhou para Mia, tentando perguntar se era ela quem havia feito a denúncia. Tony Quinn, Phil Hart e George Swan se olharam, nervosos, e evitaram encarar John.

- Eu não quero saber os motivos, não me interessa nem um pouco saber por que alguém está colecionando as cuecas do Potter. Eu só quero saber _quem _é.

Ninguém se pronunciou. Um minuto, dois minutos... Nada.

- Nenhuma resposta? Ok, muito bem. É bom saber o tipo de pessoa que eu tenho nesse grupo – John disse, sua raiva cada vez mais aparente. – Vocês, que são tão homens para fazer esse tipo de idiotice, não são homens o suficiente pra assumir a responsabilidade.

Ele gritou pelo que pareceu ser horas. Disse o quanto estava desapontado e como desejava poder escolher outros jogadores, já que aqueles não honrariam nem sua família quanto mais o país.

Quando John saiu, James esperava uma reação negativa dos companheiros, mas nenhuma veio. Os jogadores do Puddlemere United, que não tinham nada a ver com isso, voltaram ao que faziam antes, os outros se reuniram num canto do vestiário, muito chocados. As mulheres se retiraram para o seu próprio vestiário.

- Fui eu quem contou – Rose sussurrou para James quando passou por ele.

Ele não soube o que responder, nem o que sentir. Só ficou olhando para a porta por onde a apanhadora saíra.

* * *

James ficou até tarde no campo de quadribol, treinando novas manobras. Caía uma chuva forte e todos os outros jogadores haviam decidido voltar para o hotel, inclusive Mia que ficara por horas ajudando-o. James, no entanto, estava determinado a acertar um movimento em particular e não iria embora enquanto não conseguisse.

De dentro do túnel que levava ao campo, John Martin o observava. Ele se lembrava de ter conhecido James há muito tempo atrás, quando o pai do então garoto o havia levado a um jogo da seleção. James devia ter seis ou sete anos e já dizia para todos que perguntavam que um dia gostaria de ser jogador de quadribol. John o assistira muitas vezes nos últimos anos e sorria sempre ao pensar naquele encontro.

Ele chamou James que, relutantemente, voltou ao chão. John mandou que ele fosse se trocar e depois o encontrasse em sua sala. James assim o fez e se viu sentado frente a frente com o técnico vinte minutos depois.

- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu no vestiário essa manhã – John começou. – Não quis te expor.

- Sem problemas – James deu um meio sorriso. Durante o resto do dia, os colegas de time estiveram muito menos hostis com ele.

- Eu te admiro muito, James – John continuou. – Nada foi fácil na sua carreira, mas a cada novo desafio você volta mais forte.

- Com todo respeito, senhor, mas toda vez que minha noiva me conta sobre as coisas que ela vê e as coisas que as pessoas têm que enfrentar por causa do Voldemort, eu percebo o quanto eu sou sortudo por estar fazendo o que eu amo e eu acho que minha vida é muito mais fácil do que a de muita gente.

John sorriu. Não esperava outra resposta do rapaz .

- A razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui hoje é por que eu quero saber se você aceita ser o capitão da Inglaterra - ele já pensava nisso há muito tempo, mas só agora tinha a certeza que James era o homem certo para o papel.

- E-eu? Wow...

James piscou por vários minutos. Seu coração havia disparado e ele pensava em mil coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo... Seus pais, Lily, seus amigos, os colegas do Puddlemere United, seu técnico do Puddlemere United, os jornalistas que duvidavam dele, os jornalistas que acreditavam nele...

- A responsabilidade é grande, eu sei, e se você não quiser aceitar está tudo bem. Mas eu realmente acredito que você pode fazer isso.

- Mas é claro que eu quero! Eu só... wow, isso é... Eu aceito, senhor!

James correu para o seu quarto, mal podia esperar para escrever para Lily e contar a novidade. Antes, releu a carta que ela lhe mandara no começo do mês.

_Querido James,_

_Eu sinto muito, muito, muito por tê-lo feito se atrasar para a viagem. Eles ficaram muito bravos com você? Espero que não..._

_Contei para as meninas sobre o noivado – elas gritaram por cinco minutos no meio do Três Vassouras. As pessoas olhavam pra gente como se fossemos loucas! É muito cedo pra escolher o vestido de noiva? Porque eu acho que já sei qual vai ser o meu..._

_Ah que saudades de você! Ainda falta tanto pra gente se reencontrar! Promete que vamos ter pelo menos vinte minutos só pra nós dois depois do jogo? _

_Como estão as coisas aí? Já fez muitos amigos? Cuidado pra não deixar o Sirius com ciúmes dos seus novos coleguinhas._

_Te amo!_

_Lily_

Ela provavelmente não tivera tempo de escrever novamente. Para conseguir um mês inteiro de férias, Lily tivera que trabalhar muito, mais do que ela já costumava fazer. James apreciava o esforço dela e pretendia compensá-la num futuro próximo.

Ele sentou-se em sua cama, puxou um pergaminho e escreveu, simplesmente:

_ADIVINHA QUEM É O CAPITÃO DA INGLATERRA!_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!**  
**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo =)

Eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando, por favor deixem reviews ^^

Quer saber quem foi minha inspiração pro John Martin? Quer saber como assistir Thor me inspirou a escrever esse capítulo? emotional-latitude (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com/na

Até semana que vem!


End file.
